Birthday Wish!/Images
Titlecard-Birthday Wish.jpg BirthdayWish001.jpg|Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House BirthdayWish002.jpg BirthdayWish003.jpg BirthdayWish004.jpg BirthdayWish005.jpg BirthdayWish006.jpg BirthdayWish007.jpg|"I like the teeth on that rat, they make me feel normal!" BirthdayWish008.jpg BirthdayWish009.jpg BirthdayWish010.jpg BirthdayWish011.jpg BirthdayWish012.jpg BirthdayWish013.jpg BirthdayWish014.jpg BirthdayWish015.jpg|"This is the greatest place ever!" BirthdayWish016.jpg|"This is the worst place ever!" BirthdayWish017.jpg|"Waaaaaah!" BirthdayWish018.jpg|Poor Tootie! Nobody came to her birthday party except for her sister. BirthdayWish019.jpg|Nobody will come because they're afraid of Vicky. BirthdayWish020.jpg|"Hurry up and make a wish, birthday brat..." BirthdayWish021.jpg|"...Time is money." BirthdayWish022.jpg|"Cry all you want, I get paid by the hour." BirthdayWish023.jpg|"You ruin my birthday every year!" BirthdayWish024.jpg|"I wish for once I could have a party, where everybody wasn't too afraid of you to come!" BirthdayWish025.jpg|"Hi, Tootie!" BirthdayWish026.jpg BirthdayWish027.jpg BirthdayWish028.jpg|"Grrr..." BirthdayWish029.jpg|"Yaaaah!" BirthdayWish030.jpg BirthdayWish031.jpg BirthdayWish032.jpg BirthdayWish033.jpg BirthdayWish034.jpg BirthdayWish035.jpg BirthdayWish036.jpg BirthdayWish037.jpg BirthdayWish038.jpg BirthdayWish039.jpg BirthdayWish040.jpg BirthdayWish041.jpg BirthdayWish042.jpg BirthdayWish043.jpg BirthdayWish044.jpg BirthdayWish045.jpg BirthdayWish046.jpg BirthdayWish047.jpg BirthdayWish048.jpg BirthdayWish049.jpg BirthdayWish050.jpg BirthdayWish051.jpg BirthdayWish052.jpg BirthdayWish053.jpg BirthdayWish054.jpg BirthdayWish055.jpg BirthdayWish056.jpg BirthdayWish057.jpg BirthdayWish058.jpg BirthdayWish059.jpg BirthdayWish060.jpg BirthdayWish061.jpg BirthdayWish062.jpg BirthdayWish063.jpg BirthdayWish064.jpg|"Careful you don't slip on her tears!" BirthdayWish065.jpg BirthdayWish066.jpg BirthdayWish067.jpg BirthdayWish068.jpg BirthdayWish069.jpg BirthdayWish070.jpg BirthdayWish071.jpg BirthdayWish072.jpg BirthdayWish073.jpg BirthdayWish074.jpg BirthdayWish075.jpg BirthdayWish076.jpg BirthdayWish077.jpg BirthdayWish078.jpg BirthdayWish079.jpg BirthdayWish080.jpg BirthdayWish081.jpg BirthdayWish082.jpg BirthdayWish083.jpg BirthdayWish084.jpg BirthdayWish085.jpg|Cosmo being a drama queen BirthdayWish086.jpg BirthdayWish087.jpg BirthdayWish088.jpg BirthdayWish089.jpg BirthdayWish090.jpg BirthdayWish091.jpg BirthdayWish092.jpg BirthdayWish093.jpg BirthdayWish094.jpg BirthdayWish095.jpg|Vicky's birthday present for Tootie:a swirly BirthdayWish096.jpg BirthdayWish097.jpg BirthdayWish098.jpg BirthdayWish099.jpg BirthdayWish100.jpg BirthdayWish101.jpg BirthdayWish102.jpg BirthdayWish103.jpg BirthdayWish104.jpg BirthdayWish105.jpg BirthdayWish106.jpg BirthdayWish107.jpg BirthdayWish108.jpg BirthdayWish109.jpg BirthdayWish110.jpg BirthdayWish111.jpg BirthdayWish112.jpg|"Sorry we missed your birthday party." BirthdayWish113.jpg|"We would've been there..." BirthdayWish114.jpg|But her parents are afraid of Vicky as well! BirthdayWish115.jpg BirthdayWish116.jpg BirthdayWish117.jpg BirthdayWish118.jpg BirthdayWish119.jpg BirthdayWish120.jpg BirthdayWish121.jpg BirthdayWish122.jpg BirthdayWish123.jpg BirthdayWish124.jpg BirthdayWish125.jpg|Tootie about to make a wish without listening to the rules first. BirthdayWish126.jpg|"I wish I had a pony!" BirthdayWish127.jpg BirthdayWish128.jpg BirthdayWish129.jpg BirthdayWish130.jpg|The pony eats Tootie's rug BirthdayWish131.jpg BirthdayWish132.jpg|"i wish I had a diamond saddle!" BirthdayWish133.jpg BirthdayWish134.jpg BirthdayWish135.jpg|"i wish I could have a big birthday party!" BirthdayWish136.jpg BirthdayWish137.jpg|"Wait!" BirthdayWish138.jpg|"So big..." BirthdayWish139.jpg|"That everyone in Dimmsdale comes and brings me presents!" BirthdayWish140.jpg BirthdayWish141.jpg|"WAIT!" BirthdayWish142.jpg BirthdayWish143.jpg|"With a fairy princess theme!" BirthdayWish144.jpg BirthdayWish145.jpg BirthdayWish146.jpg BirthdayWish147.jpg BirthdayWish148.jpg BirthdayWish149.jpg BirthdayWish150.jpg|The biggest birthday party in all of Dimmsdale BirthdayWish151.jpg BirthdayWish152.jpg BirthdayWish153.jpg BirthdayWish154.jpg BirthdayWish155.jpg BirthdayWish156.jpg BirthdayWish157.jpg BirthdayWish158.jpg BirthdayWish159.jpg BirthdayWish160.jpg BirthdayWish161.jpg BirthdayWish162.jpg BirthdayWish163.jpg BirthdayWish164.jpg BirthdayWish165.jpg BirthdayWish166.jpg BirthdayWish167.jpg BirthdayWish168.jpg BirthdayWish169.jpg BirthdayWish170.jpg BirthdayWish171.jpg BirthdayWish172.jpg BirthdayWish173.jpg BirthdayWish174.jpg BirthdayWish175.jpg BirthdayWish176.jpg BirthdayWish177.jpg BirthdayWish178.jpg BirthdayWish179.jpg BirthdayWish180.jpg BirthdayWish181.jpg BirthdayWish182.jpg BirthdayWish183.jpg BirthdayWish184.jpg BirthdayWish185.jpg BirthdayWish186.jpg BirthdayWish187.jpg BirthdayWish188.jpg BirthdayWish189.jpg BirthdayWish190.jpg BirthdayWish191.jpg BirthdayWish192.jpg BirthdayWish193.jpg BirthdayWish194.jpg BirthdayWish195.jpg BirthdayWish196.jpg BirthdayWish197.jpg BirthdayWish198.jpg BirthdayWish199.jpg BirthdayWish200.jpg BirthdayWish201.jpg BirthdayWish202.jpg BirthdayWish203.jpg BirthdayWish204.jpg BirthdayWish205.jpg BirthdayWish206.jpg BirthdayWish207.jpg BirthdayWish208.jpg BirthdayWish209.jpg BirthdayWish210.jpg BirthdayWish211.jpg BirthdayWish212.jpg BirthdayWish213.jpg BirthdayWish214.jpg BirthdayWish215.jpg BirthdayWish216.jpg BirthdayWish217.jpg BirthdayWish218.jpg BirthdayWish219.jpg BirthdayWish220.jpg BirthdayWish221.jpg BirthdayWish222.jpg BirthdayWish223.jpg BirthdayWish224.jpg BirthdayWish225.jpg BirthdayWish226.jpg BirthdayWish227.jpg BirthdayWish228.jpg BirthdayWish229.jpg BirthdayWish230.jpg BirthdayWish231.jpg BirthdayWish232.jpg BirthdayWish233.jpg|Mr. Crocker's birthday gift for Tootie:A prank detention slip BirthdayWish234.jpg BirthdayWish235.jpg BirthdayWish236.jpg BirthdayWish237.jpg BirthdayWish238.jpg BirthdayWish239.jpg BirthdayWish240.jpg BirthdayWish241.jpg BirthdayWish242.jpg BirthdayWish243.jpg BirthdayWish244.jpg BirthdayWish245.jpg BirthdayWish246.jpg BirthdayWish247.jpg BirthdayWish248.jpg BirthdayWish249.jpg BirthdayWish250.jpg BirthdayWish251.jpg BirthdayWish252.jpg BirthdayWish253.jpg BirthdayWish254.jpg BirthdayWish255.jpg BirthdayWish256.jpg BirthdayWish257.jpg|That ballerina looks familiar... BirthdayWish258.jpg BirthdayWish259.jpg|Tootie then realizes who that ballerina is! BirthdayWish260.jpg|"Argh!" BirthdayWish261.jpg|That's it, Crocker! You've gone too far! BirthdayWish262.jpg BirthdayWish263.jpg BirthdayWish264.jpg BirthdayWish265.jpg BirthdayWish266.jpg BirthdayWish267.jpg BirthdayWish268.jpg|You guys really need to stop arguing. BirthdayWish269.jpg|Here, you two eat some cake to be quiet. BirthdayWish270.jpg BirthdayWish271.jpg BirthdayWish272.jpg BirthdayWish273.jpg|Oops. Must've walked a little too far off the cake. BirthdayWish274.jpg BirthdayWish275.jpg BirthdayWish276.jpg|Uh oh..... BirthdayWish277.jpg|NOW they're in trouble! BirthdayWish278.jpg BirthdayWish279.jpg|Tootie grabs for the microphone... BirthdayWish280.jpg|But her hand slips from its grasp! BirthdayWish281.jpg|Help! We're falling! BirthdayWish282.jpg BirthdayWish283.jpg BirthdayWish284.jpg BirthdayWish285.jpg|Tootie accepts Timmy's idea on how to get back onto the cake BirthdayWish286.jpg|They bounce on Cosmo and Wanda... BirthdayWish287.jpg|Much to Cosmo's enjoyment. BirthdayWish288.jpg BirthdayWish289.jpg|They land safely back onto the cake BirthdayWish290.jpg BirthdayWish291.jpg BirthdayWish292.jpg BirthdayWish293.jpg BirthdayWish294.jpg BirthdayWish295.jpg BirthdayWish296.jpg BirthdayWish297.jpg BirthdayWish298.jpg BirthdayWish299.jpg BirthdayWish300.jpg BirthdayWish301.jpg BirthdayWish302.jpg BirthdayWish303.jpg|Tootie about to tell her secret to the crowd BirthdayWish304.jpg BirthdayWish305.jpg BirthdayWish306.jpg BirthdayWish307.jpg BirthdayWish308.jpg BirthdayWish309.jpg BirthdayWish310.jpg BirthdayWish311.jpg BirthdayWish312.jpg BirthdayWish313.jpg BirthdayWish314.jpg BirthdayWish315.jpg|Tootie about to blurt out her secret to everyone in the crowd BirthdayWish316.jpg BirthdayWish317.jpg BirthdayWish318.jpg BirthdayWish319.jpg BirthdayWish320.jpg BirthdayWish321.jpg BirthdayWish322.jpg|Timmy falls into the cake when Tootie tells the crowd what she really wants for her birthday BirthdayWish323.jpg|SPLAT! BirthdayWish324.jpg|"A BOYFRIEND!" BirthdayWish325.jpg BirthdayWish326.jpg BirthdayWish327.jpg BirthdayWish328.jpg|GASP! BirthdayWish329.jpg BirthdayWish330.jpg BirthdayWish331.jpg BirthdayWish332.jpg BirthdayWish333.jpg BirthdayWish334.jpg BirthdayWish335.jpg BirthdayWish336.jpg BirthdayWish337.jpg BirthdayWish338.jpg BirthdayWish339.jpg BirthdayWish340.jpg BirthdayWish341.jpg BirthdayWish342.jpg BirthdayWish343.jpg BirthdayWish344.jpg BirthdayWish345.jpg BirthdayWish346.jpg BirthdayWish347.jpg BirthdayWish348.jpg BirthdayWish349.jpg BirthdayWish350.jpg BirthdayWish351.jpg|Crocker is taken away by a helicopter. BirthdayWish352.jpg BirthdayWish353.jpg BirthdayWish354.jpg BirthdayWish355.jpg BirthdayWish356.jpg BirthdayWish357.jpg BirthdayWish358.jpg BirthdayWish359.jpg BirthdayWish360.jpg BirthdayWish361.jpg BirthdayWish362.jpg BirthdayWish363.jpg|Listen, Tootie. I'm not your boyfriend. I am not in love with you. Got it? BirthdayWish364.jpg|You're not? B-but...why? BirthdayWish365.jpg|Timmy realizes that he has hurt Tootie's feelings badly. BirthdayWish366.jpg|Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to start another coma. BirthdayWish367.jpg BirthdayWish368.jpg|Ending Title Card. Category:Image galleries Category:Images Category:Episodes